feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Asch
"Asch, light mage extraordinaire, is here to help! I'm the descendant of a powerful mage that fought alongside the Saint-King, after all. " ''-''Asch upon recruitment Profile Asch is the descendant of Kliff, a close ally of the Saint-King and a powerful mage. As such, he is skilled in magic, specializing in Light magic and some forms of Anima magic. Despite the fame enjoyed by his family, it has recently fallen on hard times, and at times, Asch has resorted to more manipulative tricks in order to obtain necessities. He inherited some of his mother's weak constitution, resulting in him falling sick a bit easier than most. Personality Contrasting the maturity of his ancestor, Asch has a cheerful and childish personality. Though more careful than he used to be, he still tends to be reckless and immature. He retains some skills in manipulation from his younger years, so while he acts innocent, he has a mischievous heart as well. However, he has become more considerate of the feelings of others over time. He is genuinely an oblivious person, but whether he's acting or not is hard to tell. Despite his energetic attitude, he loves to read. He's good at hiding his darker feelings, but he has attachment issues and a fear of being abandoned because of his friendless childhood and his brother's departure. Asch puts on a heroic persona partially for fun, partially because he doesn't want to deal with the hardships of growing up, and partially in hopes that he'll be liked more that way. Having to kill people and seeing corpses disturbs him greatly, and he often has nightmares about the deaths of people he cares about. Asch is deathly afraid of ghosts and darkness, especially of being alone in the dark. He loves cool-looking things and pretends to act cool, though he has a soft spot for fluffy animals. One of his hobbies is coming up with dramatic incantations for spells, since he finds it easier to channel magic through incantations. As he is bad at remembering long names, he often comes up with nicknames for others. Though he loves sweets, he will eat anything edible if he must, with the exception of yam. Asch is also very good at making friends with animals, and has a kangaroo mouse companion named Waffle. Past Though he descends from a famous sage, his family has fallen on hard times. Due to that, Asch's older brother, Randolph, distanced himself from the family and left to find work elsewhere. However, before that, Asch had a good relationship with his brother and absolutely adored him. To obtain money, Asch resorted to tricking travellers out of their coin. Yam was one of the few foods his family could afford, so it was what they ate nearly all the time. This led him to dislike the food, though yam dishes are the only dishes he can make. One of his few friends growing up was a mouse he found under the floorboards, which he named Nibbles. Unfortunately, Nibbles was later eaten by a wandering cat. His family resides near the Warriors' Tomb, as it is close to where Ram Village used to be. When he was young, many of those living in the village who were eleven or older and able to fight were conscripted into the militia, including Asch's brother, who often visited home covered in blood and wounds. Asch almost joined the army by lying about his age, but his brother forbid him from trying. Only some of those who left to join the militia came back. However, because he wasn't close to many of them, and since his brother was one of those who survived, Asch felt sad but didn't let it get to him. He reluctantly joined the remaining villagers in burying the corpses that floated down the river. Asch's habit of mischief and tricking others led to people scorning him, so he had no friends as a child outside of his family. When he realised that he was alone, he began building up a hero persona in an attempt to be more likable. He often snuck out to adventure on his own, which he got scolded for. One day, he accidentally wandered into the tomb and got lost. Being trapped in the dark along with countless Risen made him believe he would die right then and there. Luckily, he escaped and made it home, though his phobia of the dark and of the undead remained. Present The civil war in Valm began as Asch and his mother were visiting town, and riots and fighting broke out, separating him from his family. Unable to find anyone he knew, he desperately headed to join the Liberation when he heard it was led by a descendant of the Saint-King. Presently, he is a member of the Liberation. Supports Asch/Supports A Supports: * Valerie (A+) * Leilani (A+) * Mikhail (A+) * Triton (A+) * Erin (A+) * Randolph (A+) * Kirhart (A+) * Phira (A+) * Mavis * Zephyr * Emil S Supports: * Apricot * Enid * Ilyse In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates Class Sets Recruitment Starting Items: * Light Tome Weapon Levels: * Light Magic - C Max Weapon Levels (Light Mage): * Light Magic - A Quotes :Asch/Quotes Personal Skill 'Rising Star- ' When magic is used by an ally within 5 spaces, increase stats by 3 for one turn. Roster Entry A young descendant of an ally of the Saint-King. Skilled in light magic, but terrified of the dark and quite scatterbrained. He can be surprisingly cunning. The most likely to accidentally make corny puns. Born on November 1st. Possible Endings Single Ending Child of Light: Paired Ending Trivia * His actual, full name is Ascher, but he prefers to be called Asch. Only his brother and occasionally his parents call him by his full name. * Asch shares his voice actor, Antony Del Rio, with Percy and Silas from Fire Emblem Fates. * Originally, Asch's design had a pom-pom attached to his hood. * His birthday, November 1st, is on All Saints' Day. It is also the birthday of Silas. * He was designed as the descendant of both Kliff and Linde. * Asch once tried to eat a book. He was half-asleep at the time and very hungry. Gallery Unity_Asch_1.png|Pure smile! Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Liberation Category:Light Mage